Baby Alison Sophia Morgan
by Brunette.That.Should.Be.Blonde
Summary: summary inside   its mostly about zammie but has jiz brant and macey ?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people okay so I should be updating my other stories but I just got this idea for a story .Also I probably am not going to update in a while so I will update as much as I can this week so here it is hope you like it.**

Summary : Cammie goes to town one night with her best friends in the whole world Liz Macey and happens when Cammie finds a baby ?. What happens when the blackthorn boys come for another exchange?. And wasn't the COC after Cammie. If you want to know what happens stay tuned for another chapter of "Baby Alison Sophia Morgan."

**AN 2: Okay so what do you think I will update soon maybe even to day. Please review criticism is welcomed please tell me what you think.**

**Love yah all ~ Liz**


	2. A baby

**AN: Hey its Liz here saying thanks for the review/story alert/fav story. So here's the first chapter I hope you like it. oh yeah THIS ALL BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER =(**

**Cammie's POV**

" Oh Cammie I have a surprise for you" Rebecca Baxter said but call her Bex or that might be the last thing you say and I mean it." what is it "I said probably sounding worried ,cause Bex was smiling evilly." your mom let us go to town only if we promise if will be back before dinner something about a surprise I don't really know" she said while dragging me to our dorm. As soon as we got there I saw why she was smiling evilly Macey was standing there with her bag of make up. After 45 minutes of torture we left. First we went shopping, then we went to the movies. Now we sitting in starbucks drinking coffee and we discovered that Macey MacHenry is coffee addict." We should be hedging back to school guys " I said as I got up and threw my trash away. They all threw their trash away and we left starbucks.I was walking when I heard a crying noise I fallowed the noise and it lead me to a dark alley. Then I saw a small baby I pick the baby up and went back to show her to the girls. They all looked at the baby in shock and Bex was the first one to talk or almost scream "omg Cammie you kidnap a baby " no Bex she didn't kidnap the baby she found it Liz told her." I also found I note " Liz took the note a from my hand and read it out loud." I left my baby hoping someone nice found her and can take of her. It hurts to say bye to her but I have too I have no where to live but with my parents and they didn't want me to keep her and I have no money. Please take care of her." Liz finished." So what do we do Macey ask." I am going to keep her" I told her ."But Cammie your mom would never agree"Bex said." I don't care I want to keep the baby so are you guys going to help me or not" I said "fine will help you I mean I always wanted to be an aunt I mean I always thought Bex would the first one to have a baby" Liz started to ramble but Bex cut her off "you thought what"." nothing "Liz said with fear in her voice. "Come on lets go back to Gallagher " ,Macey said. Now I just have to convince my mom…..

**Okay so its very short and I am sorry , but I will update soon. Please please please review.**

**~love Liz **


	3. grant the dramma king

"mom please please please let me keep the baby". I beg my mom, also the headmistress of Gallagher. "Cammie she's not a toy she is a baby she comes with lots of responsibilities and she needs a family .'mom please the girls said they would help me mom please please mom please" ."okay I think I pull some strings" my mom said .after talking to her I went back my dorm. As soon as I walk in a was bombarded with questions." yes I can keep her "I told the and they started squealing ."omg I will teach her how to hack." "And I will teach her how to use a Barbie as a weapon". "and I will always make sure she has awesome clothe". you probably can guess who said what after putting our uniforms on and some really cute and expensive baby clothe to the baby thanks to Macey."hey Cammie is it true that you and Zach got married over the summer and adopted the baby, then Zach ask for divorce and you got to keep the baby"."umm Tina I haven't seen Zach in more then a year" I told her .my mom got up and said her speech like every ."Ladies please welcome the blackthorn boys. Just then 30 blackthorn boy walk in the my eyes landed on the boy who kissed me and then left and is always so mysterious. When he saw the baby I think I saw hurt flash thru his eyes. After dinner I left and the girls left right after me. we were in when the door burst open. "Cammie you you got pregnant who was it who was it the jimmy guy Zach was it Zach .Zach you never told us I thought you new better and would use protection" grant almost yelled and said the last part in disappointment.."no grant I am not the baby's real mom" I told grant." and no she didn't kidnap the baby either". Liz said ."if you wanted a baby a baby you should of called Zach " grant whispered. Every one started laughing except Zach and I ."hey Gallagher girl can I talk to you in private" Zach said ."sure liz can you take care of the baby" I said handing the baby to Liz." I am hurt I am the uncle you know and I can take of her." grant said sounding hurt." sorry grant but your not but lets just say your not smartest bird in the nest" Jonas said." what is that supposed to mean was what I heard as Zach and I left the room .we went to one of my favorite secret passage ways (not so secret anymore thanks to Zach)."so what did you want to talk about. "I said."Cammie you don't know how much it hurt when I saw the baby I thought you got together with jimmy or some other I love you can you please be my girlfriend." Zach said looking worried. "yes I want your girlfriend." I said .then felt Zach soft lips on my after making out for 3 minutes and 57 seconds, we decided we should go back." hey guys "Liz said next to a pass out grant." what happened." Zach and I said at the same time." well Liz was changing the baby's dipper and grant wanted to help Liz threw the dirty dipper to grant and it hit his head and knocked him out" Bex said trying not to laugh. "and may we know what happened with you guy and why are you holding hands." Macey ask raising her eyebrow. "well just say she is know my Gallagher girl" "omg you guy are dating now the baby has a daddy" grant said ."What's the baby's name anyway "Zach said." Alison Sophia Morgan." Liz said. 'no it Alison Sophia Goode" grant said." would Cammie Morgan ,Liz Sutton, Macey McHenrry ,Rebecca Baxter, Grant Newman , Jonas sanders ,and Nick Randal please report to headmistress Morgan's office.

**AN:hey guys I finally updated I am sorry, but I been really bessie with all the school c***. so yeah I am soo sorry. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review .love Liz. **


	4. Need a Beta

**AN: hey peoples sooo I really really really need a beta. If your interested please tell me. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. I will try to update as soon as I can. Love Liz .**

**PS:I know this sounds crazy but should I make a myspace for my dog.**

**Love Liz **


	5. zachy love

**AN: hello people, its little me again this time with a new chappy. I am sooo sorry for not **

**updating. Al so sorry about the grammar but I still don't have a beta =(And now on with the story.**

**(In Mrs. Morgan's office )**

**CAM'S POV**

As you all know the circle of caven is after Cammie, we need to keep her safe so we are sending her to Texas the exact location is classified until you get there and I say you I mean all of you so get to packing. My mom said , as she handed out our covers. We went back our dorm and started packing (or maybe talking since Macey did all the packing) ."okay guys lets read our covers" Bex said while making the baby her bottle. "okay so I am Brittney Mayer ,I am 20 and I am married to Gavin Mayer" Bex said . "HEY BEX AND I ARE MERRIED" Grant yelled smiling like an idiot. "whatever, my name is Marissa Grey and I am 20 and married to Nathan Grey" she said sounding bored. "hey I am Nathan Grey" nick said. By the way he is one of the boys roommate who didn't come for the exchange. "oh I guess its my turn well I am Liliana rosewood and I am married to Jacob rosewood ,omg it it says I am pregnant I cant act like I am pregnant ." Liz said nervously. "its okay Liz it is only pretend and not for long we are going to have to change our covers "Jonas said to her. "okay now it my turn I am Caitlyn Diaz I am 20 I have a 6 month daughter named Alisha Diaz and I am married to Zachariah Diaz." I said . " well guess were married now" Zach said smirking (he is enjoying this way to much.) then the baby started to cry. " OMG WHAT'S WRONG IS SHE HURT OMG WHAT HAPPENED "Grant yelled freaking out." No grant she is probably just sleepy" Liz told grant Liz said. As she handed the baby to Zach when Zach got her the baby stopped crying and snuggled on Zach's chest, all of us girls went "awwww" and the guy were just smiling. I got to admit Zach look hot with a baby (not that I would tell him that it'll just make his ego even bigger). We decided to watch a movie after about 30 minutes the baby fell asleep so Zach put her in her crib. I guess we felt asleep watching the movie because when I woke up next morning I had my head on Zach had his hand around my waist and I had my head on his chest (and trust me I didn't mind one bit).I looked at every one else. Macey had her hand on Nicks shoulder and he had his head on her head. Then I looked at grant and Bex. Bex had her arms around grant ,and grant had his arm around her. Next I look at Liz and Jonas who were already awake and were looking at something on their laptops. Then I looked at Alison she was peacefully sleeping in her crib. Then Zach woke up." good morning Gallagher girl" Zach whispered to me. "good morning Zachy "I whispered back to him. "oh great you have been hanging out with grant haven't you Gallagher girl" he whispered. "no and why does grant call you Zachy." I whispered to him. "he used to call me that until one day in P&E." he said smirking at me. "well your going to be a good example to Alison" I told him sarcastically." don't worry babe that was a long time a go I am an angel now." he whispered while winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and whispered back "you better hope you are and don't call me babe." "what are you going to do if I am not an angel uh babe we both know ally adores me" he whispered back to me smirking. Then I kissed him soon we started making out but I pulled away. " you wont get anymore of that or anything else Zachy. "I whispered to him. Then he acted hurt and whispered " you wouldn't" " oh I would." I whispered back. " fine I will be good" he said kissing me. We were making out for about 5 minutes (it was actually 5 minutes and 59 seconds but who's counting) the every one else got up and the boys decided to back to their dorm and get ready for breakfast . After I kissed Zach good bye (for now anyway) they left and the torture started . After 30 minutes of torture we were all ready and so was little Alison , she was wearing a purple and black dress with some black flats. When we got there the boy were already there. I slid between Zach and Grant (who was hogging all the syrup). Zach said he would hold the baby while I ate because he had already finished. while I was eating Zach was giving the baby her bottle (who knew he had it in him). Then Jonas wanted to carry her so Zach gave the baby to Jonas. Jonas and Liz were making faces to Alison so she would laugh . Then my mom came and said she wanted to carry the baby and take her so the teachers could meet her. When I was done eating my mom came back with Ali . My mom said that today we could all go to town so we went. We had so much fun, we bought Ali some new clothe (not that she needed any almost all my closet is full of her clothe ,but Macey said that you can never have too much clothe.)Zach was carrying the baby when I heard a familiar voice say "Cammie is that you." I turned around "oh hi Dee dee how it going it been a while" I told her. " Yeah its been almost a year how is it going." she said "its been going good oh hey josh" as josh appeared behind her. "hey Cammie" josh said. "oh and who is the baby" Dee dee said looking at Ali. "this is my daughter Alison. " told her . " aww she adorable who's the dad " Dee dee asked. "Its Zach" grant said. I could have sworn I turned red. Zach put his hand around my waist. "aww she soo cute." Dee dee said . "well we have to go bye." she said "bye" I said and the we decided to go back to Gallagher." "well we might as well go to sleep we have to wake up early tomorrow" Liz said. Kissed my and Ali's head and left. We put Ali in her crib and went to sleep.

**Okay this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you like it and please please please review. Criticism is accepted I also love Radom reviews. I hope you like it. Will update as soon as I can. Love Liz =) **


	6. Making out alot

**Hope you like it.**

**Cammie's POV **

I woke up to hear Ali crying. Just then the door swung guess who it was, you got it the boys. "Omg what just happened did the baby get hurt is she sick. Speak to me tell me please. "Grant said while freaking out. Nothing happened to her Grant she just woke up a little grumpy that's it ." Liz told him. "And how did you know she was crying." Bex asked "Oh Grant was so worried about Ali so I made this device that makes a beeping noise when the baby cries" Jonas said." alright grant I see how it is" I said sounding hurt (at least that's what I think I sounded like). " Whatever lets just go get ready we have too leave in an hour." Macey said. I dyed my hair brown and put on green contacts. Next was Macey who dyed her hair red and got blue contacts. Bex dyed her hair black and put in black contact. Liz (who we had to chase all over the mansion , cause little miss Lizzie wanted to keep her blonde hair. Her plan failed). She had to dye her hair orange and put on blue contacts. Zach (who look super hot as always [insert dreamy smile] well looked even hotter. is that even possible) dyed his hair dark brown and put on ocean blue contacts. Grant dyed his hair (or tried to anyway. don't worry Bex helped him) black and got sea green contacts. Jonas dyed his hair blonde and got hazel contacts. And last was nick who dyed his hair light brown and put on honey brown contacts. When we were all done we went to eat breakfast. When we were done went to the grand hall and said good bye too my mom and Mr. Salomon. Okay one word to describe how being stuck in a band with the freaks I call my friends ( I mean that the in the nicest possible way) is horrible. Why you may ask this is why, Liz was still freaking out a bout dyeing her hair, Jonas was angry at him self for not being able to crack Liz codes. Grant was singing random songs

( such as California gurls, its a girl thing, you belong with me, and best of both worlds. that boy has some problems. Should I be scared since he is the one who is driving). Bex was talking to Ali (yeah got no comment on that one O.0 ). Nick was helping Macey paint her toe nails (still no comment even bigger O.0 ). Zach was staring at me (should I be worried?). After 2 hours of Zach staring at me I finally spoke to him. "what?" " nothing just looking at the most beautiful girl in the world" he said. " And who is that." "Oh you know the girl I am about to kiss" he whispered in my ear. I dint get a chance to say anything because he was kissing me and I was kissing him back, soon we started making out. " um … guys please stop kissing you been kissing for like 20 minutes "Liz said (or was she begging?) "fine" I huffed and got of Zach's lap. " Anyway we're going to stop at a gas station." grant said. " great cuss I am starving and I really need to go pee " Bex said. We stopped at QT ( **AN: love that gas station**) we bought a lot of junk food and went to the restroom. I changed the baby's dipper and went back to the car. Zach was the last one to come because he went to get some McDonalds for al of us. We left the gas station after a while everyone went to sleep me and Zach (and of curse grant he was driving so he couldn't sleep). So me and Zach decided to make out. The after a while of making out I decided to sleep. I when I woke up it was only 4:00 am. Zach was holding Ali and Ali looked so happy. " hello sleepy head" Zach said. " morning Zachy" I said. " morning little Ali " I said while tickling her little stomach. Zach looked at me and kissed me." what was that for' I said. " because your the bets mom Ali could have and because I love you." He said. " awe I love you too and your the best daddy Ali could have" I said. He kissed me and said teasingly "I know right". " And I am the best uncle Ali could have" grant said. And we both laugh. " of curse grant" I said smiling. After a while Ali fell asleep and so did I.

**AN: I hope you like it. Please review. And should I put some Zach POV. I am soooo sorry about not updating I just had lots of stuff to do . Hope you review , criticisms is welcome. Love yah all **

**~Liz **


	7. winey grant

**Hey peoples how it is going! I finally updated (yay).any way I decided to update because today is my B-day and I feel very happy. Now on with the story.**

**ZACH'S POV**

"Zach I am sleepy" Grant wined for the seventh time. Oh God why do I have to put up with him. Too bad Cammie is asleep. "Zach" grant wined again." Fine I will wake up Nick" yeah I know what you're thinking wow Zach you're so lazy. But I have more important things to do the drive (like make out with Cammie *wink wink*. "Nick gets your freaking ass up now" I yelled at him. "Fuck of Zach" Nick yelled back. Someone is a little grumpy today "Grant said in a cheerful voice." Shut up and what do you what Zach "Nick said. "Grant is tiered of driving and you have to drive "I told him." Why don't you drive? "He asks me."Two reasons one he is lazy and two we would not live to tell the story "Jonas said. "What story "Grant yelled. We were about to answer when Bex started to yell some very colorful word in 12 different languages."Bex stop cussing you being a bad example for Ali."Cammie yelled at her."Why is everyone screaming? You're all giving me a headache."Macey said sounding really pissed, and annoyed at the same time."Well I am tired and Nick has to drive." Grant said."And that why Liz is my favorite. "Cammie said randomly. God she is so beautiful .then Ali started to cry and I carried her and she cuddle in to my chest (awe she is so cute great I sound like the girls.)We all decided to stop at McDonalds. When we were all done (this took almost an hour since Macey eat like a turtle.)We went back to the van this time Nick driving of course. One word to describe the people I am stuck in this van with is weird. Let me tell you what they're doing Grant and Bex are watching Barney on Grant's iPod. Nick is listening to Taylor Swift song and singing along. Macey is buying clothe for Ali. Liz and Jonas are hacking into the Japanese government file. **(AN: IDK WHY I PUT THAT)**.And Cammie was giving Ali her bottle while singing along with Nick. Don't I have weird friends? After Ali fell asleep it was Zachy time (*wink wink*).After making out with Cammie, I was in a very good mood. But Grant was complaining about how we made out so much and that ruined my good mood (don't worry Cammie help and I am happy again).Everyone fell asleep except for nick of course. Now that I think about it I am really tired.

**Yay I finally finished. Please please review it will make my birthday even more special. Hope you like it and thanks for reading and sorry it's so short. Love you all.**

**~ Liz**


	8. zachy is driving

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Also thanks to everyone who review. Also i am sorry for the grammar and all that, but I only write on fiction for fun not to have people tell me all the mistakes I make. (Hope I didn't offend anyone. If I did I am sooooo sorry I didn't mean to offend you )**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :( **

**And now on with the story. :)**

Cammie's POV

I woke up this morning to someone shaking me gently. I opened my to the one and only Zachary Goode .what was he doing well take a guess. You guessed it smirking (no surprise there).he is so hot with his hair messed up all on the right places and his amazing emerald green eyes. He must have seen me staring because his smirk widen. I just rolled my eyes at him. "You better have good excuse for waking me up Zachary." I told him pretending to be mad. "Well Cammie darling o know how grumpy you get when you miss breakfast so I thought you might want to eat something you know since we are stopping too eat" he said smirking "one day I am going to wipe that smirk off your face." I told him. "Oh yeah how are you going to do that my darling. "He said. "Like this"I told him before kissing him. Pretty soon we started make out. "Guys come on you guy kiss too much, I am surprised Ali doesn't have a new brother or sister by now" nick said, when he saw us kissing. I pulled away blushing. And Zach was grinning like an idiot when he said "you know that wouldn't be a bad idea." He winked and grabbed my hand. I just blushed

*at the restaurant *

Okay so we only have 3 more hours till we get there "Liz said. "I don't want too drive anymore." Nick wined. "I think Zach should drive" Jonas suggested. I agree with Jonas I am tired of Zach and Cammie and Zach sucking on each other's face." Grant said sounding discussed. "Okay if you think Zach should drive raise your hand" Macey said. Everyone raised their hand (even Ali weird) except me and Zach. "Ha! That 2 against 7 we win." Grant cheered doing his happy dance (which involved getting up and shaking his butt. Don't worry Bex stop him right when he was about to shake his butt in front of an old lady).

*back at the van*

I gave Zach a kiss before we left (what its 3 hours!) the past hour I have spent with Macey shopping online (worst experience ever). Then I got really tired all I remember was seeing Macey buying 20 pair of black sunglasses.

Grant POV

Ohh my brain it hurts (why you may ask me well listing to this). "*sight*so what is Cammie doing" can you guess who said that yeah Zach. Here is my reply umm you know sleeping what she has been doing the past hour." (Well my guess is Zach under a spell or his is obsessed with Cammie).

Why I think Zach is obsess with Cammie. List made by Grant Newman. (And Jonas who helped with spelling).

1). He has 4 picture of Cammie in his wallet (and not one like any normal person but five)

2).he has asked about her 327 time in one hour. (Yeah and the answer was the same for all the 327 time).

3). He stalks her (all the time! For example this summer. The weird thing is that she doesn't notice.)

4). His dreams are about her. (Yeah I am not going to get into details with this one cause I am sure you don't whatnot know them.)

Well Zach obsession (yeah I decided it was an obsession) just reminded me of a song. So I will sing it.

I've been stopping at green lights.  
Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night.  
I put my shirt on inside out, umbrella in the sun  
my head up in the clouds, my friends just laugh at me.  
There's only one thing it could be.  
I've come down with love,  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true,  
I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I won't break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug  
I've come down with love (x2)  
You've got me tripping on my feet  
My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat  
When you start to walk my way  
I forget where I am,  
cant find words to say  
my friends just laugh at me  
there's no cure for this disease.  
I've come down with love,  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true,  
I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I won't break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug  
I've come down with love x2  
Don't need a shot,  
Don't need a doctor  
They can't make me okay  
It's up to you  
Give me an answer  
I'm trying just to see you  
Only wanna feel you  
Dying just to hear you say

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true,

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true  
I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I'm sick and I feel confused

I know it's true  
I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I won't break this fever  
U need her I'm bit by the bug  
I've come down with love x4  
We've come down with love

"Wow that song reminds me of someone" nick said after I finished singing the song. "Oh you mean Zach because that is who it reminds me of. "Yeah that's who it reminds me of." Nick replied. "Hey I don't know if you know this but I am still here." Zach said "I we there yet "I ask. "Just 30 more minutes." Jonas said. I am so bored. Ohh look I wonder what this pretty red button does. *pushes button* "self destruct mode activated." A voice called. "Grant did you push the self destruct button" Jonas said. "I don't know..." Huh I wonder what self destruct means. "Grant self destruct means the van will explode. "Nick yelled at me. (I feel so hurt)= Anyway good news is Liz woke up. "What happened" she asks sounding worried. (I wonder why) "Grant pushed the self destruct button. I mean who is stupid enough to put a self destruct button on a van" Jonas almost yelled at her. She looks hurt by what Jonas said and screamed at him. "Well that stupid person would be me." "I am sorry Lizzie" Jonas said to her his voice softened. Then he hugged her and she hugged him back. "It's okay it was kind of stupid" she said and hugged him back.(aww nerd love ). "Umm I don't want to ruin your moment thing, but we are about to explode." Nick said. "Oh yeah "they both said blushing. Then they started to push lots of buttons. "Self destruct mode deactivated.

**Ahhh this is my longest chapter ever :) please please review with [insert favorite fruit name here] on top. **

**~ Love Liz : ) **


	9. AN IMPORTANT! WRONG CHAPTER

**AN: I am sorry this is not a chapter. Okay so I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter so go back and read chapter 8 for the real chapter 8 (does that even make sense?). Thanks :)**

**Love you all Liz **


	10. Hyper

**Hey people soooo how is it going….. Yeah you're probably why didn't update sooner. Ha-ha funny story yeahhhh I've got nothing. : (**

**Cammie's POV **

"**OMG" Bex said "We're staying here". "Omg it's bigger than all the houses I have ever own" Macey almost screamed. And she wasn't even exaggerating the mansion is even bigger then Gallagher Academy and the best part is that it has its own beach. The inside was amazing it has an indoor pool (ahh) it has a game room (with foosball table, a wii, and an Xbox. The boys loved that room). The kitchen all kind of junk food you can imagine. Ali got her own room the room was all pink with lots of glitter (it was amazing). Zach and I had to share a room so do, Bex and grant, Liz and Jonas and Macey and nick. "Hey what I we having for dinner" grant asked. "I know right I am starving" Bex said. "I think the boys should cook" Macey said. "Why do we have to cook" Zach complied. "Because I said so that why" Macey snapped at him. 2 minutes later grant and nick came back all covert in tomato sauce. "What the hell happened too you guys" Bex asked. "Well grant here wanted to have a food fight. And he throws some tomato sauce at me, and I throw some back at him. Then Zach and Jonas got mad at us and told us to come back here." Nick told us. "Grant why in the world you would want to start a food fight." Bex told him. "I thought it was going to be fun" he said sheepishly. "I will go see if I could help in anything" I told them. "Hey Zachy Jonas, do you guys want me to help in anything."I said. "Umm... You can help make the salad if you want." Jonas told me. "Okay" with that I got to work on the salad. By the time I got done with the salad, Zach and Jonas finished setting the table. "Hey cam can you please go call everyone." Zach asked me. "Sure" I told him. "Hey guys it's time to eat". "Oh yay" grant exclaimed. We all sat down to eat. Zach and Jonas made spaghetti, bread, and of course the salad I made. For dessert we had chocolate cake. Let me tell you one thing never ever give Grant Newman Chocolate cake. The results of giving him chocolate cake are: one he gets really hyper. Then he starts to jump on the couches (Bex got really mad at him). After that he went to the pool and jumped in. Then he got out of the pool and ran all around the mansion. After running ten minutes he sat on the couch and fell asleep. "Zachary Alexander Goode and Jonas Ryan Anderson, get you butts over here now." Bex screamed. "What did we do" Zach and Jonas said at the same time. "Why in the world did you give Grant chocolate cake" Bex yelled at them. "Well sorry we didn't know that Grant got hyper with chocolate cake." Jonas said. "Nick get your Lazy ass over here" Macey yelled. "My lazy ass doesn't want to go over there." Nick replied. "What did you just say" Macey yelled back at him sounding angry. "Nothing sweetie" he said sounding scared. "That's what I thought, now hurry up I need you to go shopping with me." "Fine" nick said grabbing the keys to their car (Macey and nick share a car me and Zach Liz and Jonas and Bex and grant).everyone was doing their own thing so it was just me and Zach leaf (Ali fell asleep). "So…." Zach said. "So" I replied. "Umm… you want to make out" he ask "sure" I said (that was awkward). We were making out for 30 minutes then Grant woke up. "Ahh my head hurts, what happened "he asked "well lest just say no more chocolate cake for you." Zach answered. "That's not fair" he pouted. "Hey you were the one going crazy after eating chocolate cake" I told him. He just huffs angrily. Oh well that's Grant for yah. "If you will excuse me I need to find my Bexy." Grant said and then winked. After a while I drifted to sleep.**

**ZACH'S POV**

**Cammie fell asleep in my lap. She is soooooooo beautiful. She looks so peaceful. For the rest of the time I watch Cammie sleep and think to myself how did I get so lucky? That's was the last thing on my mind before I fell asleep. **_**(AN:I KNOW ZACHS POV IS SHORT BUT I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO PUT)**_

**GRANTS POV**

**I finally found Bex she was at the gym (*mentally squeal* this mansion has a gym!). "Hey Babe what up?" I asked her. "Umm... The sky" she replied isn't she cute. "So what are you doing" I asked her. Practicing my new P&E move why" she said. "No reason just wondering, want me to help you practice."I told her. "Okay" she said with and evil smile (oh what have I gotten myself into). After 2 minutes of fighting Bex pushed me (hard) and that's all I remember.**

**BEX'S POV**

**As Liz would say opsie daisy. I kind of knocked grant out (in my defense he offered to help me). "Grant honey wake up" I told him. He didn't move (omg what if I killed him. OMG i am going to freak out now). "OMG Grant are you okay please answer me Grant."I yelled. "What happened" Grant said weakly. "I am sorry baby I sort of knocked you out." I told him. "Aww I am so proud of you, Bex can you do me favor" he told me. "Yes anything at all" I told him. "Can you get me an icepack." He said. Went to the kitchen and got him a bag of frozen peas (what there were no icepacks). " Umm… thank you." He said looking at the bag of peas. "Your Welcome" I smiled at him. He tried to smile back but gave up because it was too painful. I kissed him and pretty soon we started to make out (aww grant is the best kisser ever). After a while I pulled away, and grant pouted I just laugh at him. "So what was the whole chocolate cake thing?" I told him. He looks at me sheepishly and said, "Hehe about that I got kind of hyper. " "Yeah kind of" I said sarcastically. "Hey Bexy I want a redo" He told me. I looked at him confused. "What" I said to him sounding as confused as I felt. "I want to go against you again" He told me. "Fine but you're just going to get your ass beat up again." I told him. "You wish Bexy" He told me. Then we started to fight I tried to flip him over but he ended up pining me on the floor. I used my weight to flip him over and now he was the one pin down. "Sorry Grantary you lose like always, Love you" I said. Then I kissed and left him, there with his mouth opened. OH my life is so great. "Oh and PS: don't call me Bexy." I told him looking at him over my shoulder. He got up was staring at me (OMG is he drooling? *mentally girly squeals*). I was walking and I ran into some one. "Opsie Daisy" the voice said I realized who that voice belongs to, the one and only Liz. "Oh Liz are you okay. I am so sorry I was very distracted." I started to ramble but she cut me off. "It's okay Bex no need to explain." Liz told me. "So Liz what have you been up lately." I told her. "I was trying to crack some new codes." She said sounding very excited. "That's cool" I told her. " I have to go now I promise Jonas that I would crack some codes with" she said. Then she leaned in and whispered "I think it's a date". "Okay bye Lizzie" I said. " I whent to the living room and saw zach and Cammie sleeping. They look so cute together he had his arm around her waist as if he was protecting her. She was sitting in his lap with her head in his shoulder and his head was on her head. They both look so peaceful. I am so happy that Cammie found the perfect guy for her (But if he hurts her I will kill him). Then I went to Ali's room. She was playing on her with the toys that were in her crib. When she saw me she started to laugh and clap her hand happily. I took her out her crib. Then she was started to stand up….**

**I am soooooooo sorry it took me so much time to update. This chapter is dedicated to Alexis Castle and The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie **


	11. ali's first steps and shopping

Bex POV

Then Ali started to stand up. I quickly got out my cell phone and called Cammie Macey Grant and Liz I didn't text Zach Nick or Jonas because I knew they were with the girls. Zach and Cammie were the first one to get there, I had the video camera. Cammie and Zach were Telling Ali to walk towards them and she did. I was so excited that I almost didn't see Liz, Macey, Nick, Jonas and grant come in. when she was almost near them she fell on her butt. Everyone started laughing. Zach picked her up and she started to giggle. I was happy to see everyone laughing. And it seem like every ones worries seemed to fade away at that time, and that made me happy. I was glad to see that Cammie in what felt like forever wasn't worried about the circle. I feel really sorry for her I mean what would you do if you had and evil group called the circle of Cavan out to get you? And also I look up to her (even if I am older then her). Cause through all that has happened to her she has stayed strong.

Later that afternoon we decided we should go Christmas shopping (and by we I mean Macey and I.) "Why do we have to go shopping now we like a week till Christmas" Cammie wined. "Because we fell like it that's why" Macey told her. "Fine you don't have to be mean" "hey I wasn't being mean I just told you the truth." "Whatever" Cammie mumbled, Zach to chuckle and whispered something in her ear (which I could hear because I'm a spy. He said she looked cute she's wyning), and she blushed and giggled. Then we left to the mall

AT THE MALL

"Okay I think we should split up and meet at the food curt 12:45" Macey said. "I second that" I said.

"Okay so we girls will go together and the boy will go together." Macey said. Everyone agreed well almost everyone (Zach didn't want to let Cammie go because he said something about guys and hormones. But whatever, we took her anyways. He he…..)

"omg I have no idea Zach" Cammie said randomly "why don't you get him a picture of you" Macey said "umm why would I give him a picture of me" "Because all he does is stare at you all day, and if you give him a picture of you when you go some were and he can't come then he will have the picture to stare at." "You make him sound like his obese with me" "Honey he passed up obsess 10 miles back" I told her. "Or you can give him a new laptop that's what I'm getting Jonas." told her. "You see she loves me and is very nice to me unlike some people" "Come on cam you know we love you and you love us too."I told her. "Yeah I do"

We were all done shopping so we saw it was almost 12:45 so we headed to the food curt. We look around for a bit then we spotted the boys. We started heading towards them, still some dude started to hit on cam. "Hey there sweet thing" he called. Cammie just ignored him. Then he walked up to her and Macey and put his arm around them. They both pushed him away, and told him some really colorful words not even I use. Then I saw nick and Zach walking up behind the girls. And let me tell you they didn't look happy one bit. "You better stop messing with our girlfriends if you don't want us to beat the s*** out of you" Zach said sounding as mad as he look. He had a lot of gut because he replied by saying "I'm not scared of you". This time it was Nick the one spoke and said "you should keep my mouth shut if you want to live" he then proceeded to saying some more very colorful words. Then guy ran away scared. "I really don't like that guy Zach said after we got our food." "Yeah me neither" Nick agreed with him. "And that's why I dint what you girls going by yourself" the guys said at the exact same time. "Okay that was weird" Liz said, and we all laugh. "So did you girls found everything you needed" Grant said trying to change the subject "Yeah we did you guy" I said trying to change the subject as well. "Yeah "Nick said. After a while of eat and talking about nothing in particular we decided to leave.

BACK HOME

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" I announced. I heard a bunch of "yeah me too" s. I went to the bathroom washed my face and put on my PJS .When I got out Grant went in, and after a while I heard him call "Hey Bex should I wear my purple pajama pants or my blue" (O.o) "Umm I don't know" I told him. "Fine I will text Jonas and ask" he told me (0.o weird kid). After like five minutes Grant came out wearing blue pajama pants and no shirt (*insert girly squeal*) "Jonas said he didn't care, so I texted Zach and he said blue. So wore blue."He told me "oh that's nice" I told him (he he... that has a double meaning *wink wink*). After a while of just talking to grant about different kind of guns I fell asleep.

CAMMIES POV

I went to the bathroom and did my nightly ritual (you know brush my teeth and all that.). When I came out of the bathroom I saw Zach and he was only wearing pajama pants and no shirt (let me tell you he looked hot with a capital H). "Like what you see Gallagher girl" he said then winked at me. I just blush and rolled my eyes at him. Then his phone vibrated. He looks at his phone weird. And I asked "what happened". "Nothing Grant just texted me to ask me what color pajama pants he should wear purple or blue" "He should wear blue it looks better with his skin tone" I told him. "He looked at me weird "What after living with Macey you learn things like that "I told him. Zach just laughs and texted Grant back. "So Gallagher girl what would you say if I told you that I love you" Zach whispered in my ear. "Oh I wouldn't say anything I would just do this" I said and then kissed him. "I like the way you think" Zach said after we stopped kissing. I just giggled and blushed. Then I fell asleep remembering what a goode day I've had.

**I'M really sorry for not updating. Here is my excuse(s). First of all my laptop needed a new battery and it wouldn't turn on at all. So when I finally got the battery and I'm ready to type my chapter, I get my progress report and I have all A's except in Math cause I got a C. So I have to do some corrections for my math teacher to bring my grade up to a B. Then 3 days before Christmas my parents tell me were going to my cousin's house. But I couldn't update because my parents didn't let me bring my laptop and I couldn't use my cousin's laptop because it didn't work (yeah got a virus). And when we come back home on Sunday I type my chapter but my stupid laptop somehow deleted it. So that why I didn't update for a long time. Please review this chapter is dedicate to everyone who reviewed for my last chapter (you know who you are). And if you're the first one to review I will dedicate the next chapter to you. So PLEASE review with *insert favorite fruit or thing here* on top.**

**~LOVE LIZ 3**


	12. New pen name

AN: Hey guys I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter. But I just wanted to let you girls (and guys) that I changed my pen name to ..Blonde if you any questions about my new pen name or about me just PM me.

And again I'm really sorry for not updating.

Love Liz


	13. Chapter 12

Macey's POV

How could this be happening? Why me what did I ever do to deserve this, I thought as I sat in a corner of my room crying my eyes out. Why was I so careless? What is Mrs. Morgan going to say? "Can we come in?" Liz's voice rang thru the room. "Yeah sure come in." I said while wiping of the tears off my face. "Umm…. Nick said you were crying and would not talk to him. Are you okay?" Cammie said. My eyes started to fill with tears at the mention of Nick's name. Bex was the first to notice my reaction to Nick's name. "What in the bloody hell did that little creep do to you!" she said (oh wait screamed) her voice filled with anger and concern. I could not help but laugh a little at her reaction. "No he didn't exactly do anything to hurt me." I said nervously (?). "Okay then tells me what's wrong." Bex said sounding much calmer then she was before. "Okay so Nick and I got a little romantic and all that. We umm yah know…. did it. In addition, I am pregnant. I told the. They were all shock; Liz was the first to react. "Do you um…. " she said her voice trembling. "Well I took a pregnancy test and it was positive so yeah I guess I am." I told her. "So when are you telling Nick. He's really worried about you." Cammie said. "I don't know I'm scared he might not want the baby or will stop liking me." I said as tears started to run down my chicks. "I'm sure he will understand. It's going to be okay." Bex said giving me a hug. "Okay I will go look for him." I said getting up. I was about to open the door, when some knocked on the door. I opened the door and a worried looking Nick came in. "Are you okay. Look I am sorry if I said or did something wrong or stupid. I really like. Wait no scratch that I love you. And I Get if you're mad at me for something I did or said but I love you and I just wanted to tell you." He said surprisingly in one breath. "Nick I'm not mad at you. I love you too. But I have to tell you something very important and I don't know how you will react." I said to my eyes started to water again. "wWe'll leave you guy alone." Liz said while pulling Bex and Cammie out of the room. "So what did you want to tell me?" Nick said once the girls were out of the room. "Well remember how a few weeks ago (Which was actually a month ago) we umm… yah know had sex" told him nervously. "Yeah" he said. "Well I'm pregnant," I told him.

**Cammie's POV** **(AN; I am evil : )**

I was worried about Macey, I mean yeah Nick is good person I just do not know how he will react so such big news. Zach must have notice that I was worried because as soon as he saw me his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay Gallagher girl?" he said while pulling me into his lap. " Oh Nothing I'm just worried about Macey." I told him. "Why what's wrong with her?" He asked. "Well I don't know if Macey would want me to tell you, But your going to find out anyway. Okay so Macey is umm pregnant." I told him and his eyes go really big. "What in world were they thinking." He said in shock. "I don't know ask them not me." I told him. "And I always thought Bex would be the first to get pregnant" He said. " I freaking heard that" Bex screamed. "How in God's name did she hear that she is 2 rooms away." he said. "Spy" was all I said

There I'm done with this chapter I will update as soon as I can. I'm only updating right now because it's a snow day. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 11 THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING

PreppyEmogGirl

derekandchloe4ever

shelbygoodeMeizzy SarahBookworm and thank you to GallagherGirl4eva for reviewing to chapter 12

Love Liz


End file.
